


Woof

by aquawawi



Category: Noblesse
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Sorta? this is platonic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein recalls the first time Raizel saw a dog, not a wolf, a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Frankenweenie and when I realized Victor is Frankenstein’s first name I was like “oooooooooooohhhhhh”. I just wanted to write a Noblesse fanfic and I thought about the movie. This is kinda short and bad imo but its 2 am and this idea hit me like the car that hit sparky
> 
> EDIT: don't write while drunk but i am not gunna fix this

Meeting dogs was always exciting with Raizel. He was hopeless when it came to the small canines, or even the rare big dogs like the Great Dane they saw at the park once, which stood to catch a frisbee and towered over the dog’s owner, a small woman in sportswear. Frankenstein can count the number of times Raizel came across a dog on his hand, though the first will always be the fondest. It wasn’t that long after he awoke again, about a couple of months. Months seem long, no doubt, but when one has lived for centuries months become minutes.

They were walking through a dog park this time, a little different from any other park only by the abundance of dogs. None slipped past by Raizel of course, but one caught his attention. The dog was husky pup now that he thinks about it, a small bundle of joy and excitement, but to Raizel it had seemed like a small wolf runt, fur neater and eyes brighter and generally more docile. He looked for the rest of the litter, confusing the man who was walking the dog since he was looking around for the dog. Eventually he looked at Frankenstein, confused, who politely asked him to move along.

“Was that not a wolf?” Raizel finally spoke up.

“No, that was just a dog. A husky or a samoyed.” Frankenstein stated, though Raizel gave him a blank stare which he knew is a cue for elaboration. “The breed of the dog, determines the characteristics of the dog.”

They still walk, but this time Raizel was deep in thought. “I used to have a dog.” Frankenstein ended up blurting out and Raizel grew interested in that.

“You never spoke of it.”

“He was dead long before I met you master.” Still in thought, but he was clearly a little bit more upset. “When I was still a young child, he is of no concern now.”

Raizel gave a low small hum at that. “Though he was perhaps my first experiment.”

The idea of Frankenstein dissecting a dog seem to be Raizel’s first fleeting thought. “You harmed the dead dog?”

“I was trying to bring the dog back to life.” He defended. “Though it lacked the dark arts that I did for my infamous ‘monster’, I used electricity to send impulses to reanimate the muscles…” Seeing that the method and reasoning seems to fly by Raizel, Frankenstein dropped it with nothing more than a smile.

“Did the dog return like that?” Raizel asked again.

“Physically yes, but my dog was long gone at that point.”

They fell into another lull, with Raizel probably thinking again and when they exited the park, it was time to return back home. “Should we perhaps think of getting a dog?”

“I doubt it, it’s costly now.”

“What was your dog like?”

“Why do you wish to know master?” Raizel knew that Frankenstein knew why, he wants to pick out a dog just like his old dog. “That won’t be necessary master so think no more of it alright?”

* * *

The second time was longer and perhaps the longest time.

One thing he never expected was to see Raizel come home from school without him with a beagle who reminded him of his old bloodhound. He explained someone from school needed someone to watch over his dog. The dog was clearly spooked from Raizel flying due to getting lost, so he spent even longer getting home by walking. They spent the night feeding the dog and calming the dog down. He’s never seen master so diligent in all his years.


End file.
